Le mystère de la boite rouge
by Blinsi
Summary: Os de Noël sur John Watson et Sherlock Holmes. Parce que je les imagine bien blottis au coin du feu dans des pulls de Noël assortis.


**Note de l'auteur: **C'est un petit OS sans prétention, écrit un peu comme ça, pour le plaisir, entre une cuisse de pintade et un "Petit Papa Noël". J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis un peu éloignée de ce que je fais d'habitude, mais en cette période de fête, nous avons tous mérité un peu de douceur. Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire tranquille.

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, et pourtant, je leur ai proposé mainte fois de racheter les droits...

* * *

><p><strong>Le mystère de la boite rouge<strong>

**L**es yeux de Sherlock sont clos, les mains jointes contre sa bouche. Ses narines se dilatent à peine alors que ses sourcils se froncent légèrement. Il est assis dans son fauteuil, en tailleur. La lumière du feu vient lécher son visage et une odeur de thé et de biscuits chauds envahit la pièce.

**E**n face de lui John regarde fixement une guirlande de Noël clignoter autour de la fenêtre, formant un cadre lumineux autour de la tête de Sherlock. Soudain, perdant visiblement toute patience, il tente d'interrompre la méditation du détective dans une grande inspiration.

**« S**her...

**-C**hhhut. »

**S**ans succès. Une deuxième tentative peut-être. « Mais Sherlock, c'est Noël, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas juste laisser tomber ?

**- J**e ne laisse jamais un mystère irrésolu. »

**J**ohn abandonne dans un grognement accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule, et retourne à son observation hypnotique des lumières. Soudain, Sherlock ouvre les yeux et se penche vers la table basse, prenant vivement en main un objet de taille moyenne, de forme carré, de couleur rouge avec un ruban doré. Il le secoue un peu, le tourne dans tous les sens, passe son doigt le long des bords, le soupèse et puis le repose, l'air visiblement consterné. John décide alors d'intervenir à nouveau, légèrement agacé par l'entêtement de Sherlock.

**" M**ais enfin, je n'ai pas essayé de deviner ce que tu m'avais offert moi ! Je me suis contenté d'ouvrir le paquet et de constater que tu m'avais offert l'intégral d'Hercule Poirot... J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

**- P**our te servir de contre exemple.

**- M**e servir de contre exemple ?! Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Laisse moi te dire que... »

**J**ohn s'interrompt en voyant que Sherlock a recommencé à scruter le paquet sous tous les angles.

**" S**herlock Holmes, si tu n'ouvres pas ce cadeau tout de suite je vais l'ouvrir moi-même !

**- O**k, ok, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Même si je suis quasiment sur qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau typique de Noël, avec son cortège de couleur à la complémentarité douteuse et d'imprimés à l'esthétisme disons... discutable.

**- D**e la part de quelqu'un qui porte un pull rouge à tête de rêne, c'est un peu fort.

**- C**'est le cadeau de ma mère. Mycroft a le même en vert. »

**A**près avoir lancé un regard amusé à John, Sherlock se décide à défaire le ruban doré, déplie cérémonieusement le papier rouge et ouvre la boite contenant son cadeau. John se lève et s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sherlock, passant son bras derrière celui-ci, pour prendre appuie.

**" M**ais... qu'est-ce que c'est ? » John sourit en coin. Son cadeau a eu l'effet escompté. Sherlock est battu et doit lui demander une explication à lui, John Watson.

**" C**'est symbolique. C'est mon ancien portable. Celui que ma sœur m'avait donné. Celui à partir duquel tu as deviné toute ma vie de famille. Celui qui m'a donné envie de te suivre. Ce jour là tu m'as capturé, Sherlock Holmes, tu m'as envouté, et je n'ai plus pu m'échapper depuis. Alors ce portable, il représente un peu mon cœur. Et je te l'offre. Et maintenant que je t'ai donné cette explication, je me rend compte à quel point j'ai l'air ridicule et pathétiquement romantique... Tu as le droit de te moquer de moi maintenant. »

**J**ohn passe nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux, n'osant plus regarder Sherlock. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Alors John baisse les yeux et croise le regard de Sherlock. Il n'y a rien à dire. Sherlock dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de John et remet sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. John sourit. Son cadeau a définitivement eu l'effet escompté.

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour de l'auteur: <strong>Je sais, je sais, au fond je ne suis qu'une irrécupérable romantique. Vous avez le droit de me jeter des pierres en review si vous voulez ;)


End file.
